Bradyd5
'''Bradyd5 is a powerful villain and enemy of the EPF 'Nickel500 & Bradyd5's Rivalry' Nickel500 was in the army as an commander, with Bradyd5, as friends but when Brady backstabbed Nickel's team, he then killed Nickel's team members and his family. Nickel500 and his brother saw this and they escaped, during their escape, they stumbled upon Bradyd5's door by accident, Nickel500 to find Bradyd5. In 2012 Nickel500, became an undercover CPPD Officer and tried to locate clues so he could track Bradyd5. When he found Brady, they fought,but Bradyd5 retreated (due to being a failure, later a homeless beggar street pest of CP). In 2013 Nickel500 became a Robbers so he could find some skilled people, who knew Bradyd5 and form a team (later known as Nickel500s Robbery Crew, currently known as the Super Villain Militarised Force) to help Nickel defeat Brady. Nickel500 advertises everyday trying to make sure he is powerful than Brady, but Nickel500 got carried away by robbing EPF as making him "Most Wanted" robber, along with Flunce1, Smpcp9876, and Batman903, on Club Penguin. Nickel500 then decided that EPF should help him and his agency in fighting Bradyd5 but they wanted to arrest him instead. So then, Nickel500 persuaded them about Bradyd5 and how he betrayed him in the past so they came over to decide to help Nickel. During this time, Brady and his SIC Partstripes were ruthlessly killing members of Nickel500's crew, and Nickel became enraged. Also, in 2014, Nickel was caught by the powerful agency known as the Super Hero Agency one day when he was robbing, the SHA (Super Hero Agency) Agents became mad, agents such as Darkwave'', 'Fire Spider, and Phoenix'' beat up alot of Nickel's troops which made Nickel angry at SHA and they declared War, two days after, '''Bongi6/Shadow Guy II, was confronted by Flunce1 (Nickel's SIC), they declared a fight, and Shadow Guy was beaten by Flunce1 in H2H combat. However, as time went on, Nickel also told the SHA and their powerful leader Bongi6 about his past with Bradyd5, so then, Superheroes such as Darkwave and Fire Spider agreed to become allies with Nickel, then followed by the whole agency becoming allies with Nickel. This made Bradyd5 more depressed and stressed. In 2014 also, Nickel500 had a brother but his brother's name was unknown. Nickel's brother was shot at the lighthouse by Brady leading him to his death. Nickel500 became a lot angry and began punching the wall in the Boiler Room. Nickel500 swore to himself and his brother before he died to "seek revenge" to who attacked them in the army. Nickel500 promised him and left devastated. Death Bradyd5 became too much for Nickel and Flunce1 to cope with due to his annoyance, so they decided to end this, once and for all. That evening, Nickel and Flunce1, logged onto Abominable (their former default server in CP), teamed up with 11thunder12, and they completely destroyed Brady. Brady was ruthlessly killed and now his body in the ocean, but he still claims to be alive on Wikia. Enemies, and Allies Brady has many enemies, and allies. Enemies *Nickel500 *'Flunce1' * Smpcp9876 * Batman903 *'Nickel's faithful crew' * Omegasonic13 * Partstripes * Penguinp7677 * Boo335 * Bigstar45 * 11thunder12 Allies/Comrades *'Larry59187(third in command of Bradyd5's crew)' *'Musicgirl573 suspicions of secret alliances with Bradyd5)' *'His unpowerful crew' 'Trivia' *Bradyd5 worked for the Nacho Army and RPF (Rebel Penguin Federation) *Nickel500 and Bradyd5 were old friends in the army before they attacked Nickel's army group. *Nickel500 remembers his brother and how they bonded together.This made Nickel500 better to calm him down about his past. *Some EPF agents are helping Nickel500 because they know how he felt and they want to bring justice back. *Bradyd5's website http://stoppingnickel500.wikia.com/wiki/StoppingNickel500_Wiki * He is the most wanted person on the most wanted list. * He has the ability to beat many powerhouses in one go. * he is the best villain in CP.